Electrosurgical systems are used by physicians to perform specific functions during surgical procedures. For example, in an ablation mode electrosurgical systems use high frequency electrical energy to remove soft tissue such as sinus tissue, adipose tissue or other tissue such as meniscus, or cartilage or synovial tissue in a joint.